


For All Our Flaws

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Domestic D/s, Kneeling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: A slice out of time. Established D/s relationship, Winterhawk. I needed some comfort food right now and when freaked out my servicey side activates, so I wrote this for a partner. My first Marvel story!





	

"Hey." Clint nods down at the floor by Bucky's feet as he comes into the living area off their bedroom, where Bucky is sitting in his usual chair swiping through something on his StarkPad. "Mind if I take a minute?"

Bucky look up at him, eyes considering for a long moment, hair loose and falling in his face a bit. "They're dirty," he warns, voice slightly raspy from not having talked yet this morning. There was a mission the night before, but Bucky hasn't slept. Clint's used to it.

"I know." His lips curl into a half-smile. "You mind?"

Bucky smiles to match and shakes his head, posture easy, gesturing to the floor as he uncrosses his legs and plants both boots there. He's not still dressed in full tactical gear, having at least swapped the top half out for a t-shirt, but he's probably got at least a few knives stashed on his person. Clint's used to this, the come-down that makes Bucky even a bit more protective than usual of his people. Just as he's used to his own tendency to hit the hay, adrenaline-crash for eight hours, and then wake up feeling the slight hollow of an unnamed need in his chest. He used to work it out in the gym with a more grueling routine than usual, but these days he doesn't have to.

The floor is richly carpeted throughout their suite, larger than some of the other living spaces in the Tower as both Clint and Bucky prefer at least the illusion of privacy and like having an entire apartment of sorts to hide away in when it's necessary. Clint's grateful for that carpeting as he sinks to his knees, then scoots back a bit to find the exact position he wants for this. Sure, he's used to uncomfortable places, but why turn down luxury when it's offered? Stark Tower had been uncomfortable at first, the contrast to his usual digs a bit jarring, but he's grown used to it, especially since Bucky joined the team, and spends less and less time in the shared apartment with Kate--and even then, mostly when Bucky starts getting homesick for Brooklyn.

Once he's settled in on the floor, Clint takes a moment to breathe, balanced on his forearms, forehead resting on the toe of one dirty boot. He sees Bucky go back to the tablet in his peripheral vision before his eyes fall shut and he lets awareness slowly shift.

With his eyes open, Clint's constantly taking in his surroundings, constantly assessing. It's an ingrained habit, and he can't fully turn it off. Eyes closed, he's usually anxious, but he's learned a safety with Bucky, a deep trust that didn't come immediately but has finally taken up full residence in his bones. Bucky's not the Soldier, but he still pays instinctive attention, still has partial focus tuned to threats at all times. And loathe as Clint is to admit it, the Tower has also come to feel safe, with all its precautions in place from the more serious defense measures to accessibility features that let him know visually when someone's speaking in the next room. This is one place where Clint feels protected, and gradually his mind can calm, embrace the quiet, focus on simple things like his heartbeat and the soreness in his muscles from yesterday's mission and the softness of his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt. Once he's there, he also turns his awareness to the faint smell of unwashed Bucky, the stiff leather underneath his forehead. Eyes still closed, he cups the boot in his hands and lifts his head to kiss the dirty upper.

Clint's experiences with subspace haven't all been entirely consensual. Almost never before Bucky had they been this methodical. But Bucky is a demanding dominant, and if there's one thing he's most stubborn about it's giving Clint the time he actually needs to meet his needs--not just short bursts of scene energy that leave Clint sated but not entirely fulfilled. Here, with Bucky pretending to ignore him in favor of a mission debrief or the news, Clint can float and be bask in his frankly unsettling devotion for this man in all his fucked-up traumatized reality. They've been healing each other, though they'd never admit it out loud.

The bootlaces are rough on Clint's cheek, and he's probably smearing dirt all over his face. He nuzzles the instep, moans softly as he worships the leather encasing Bucky's foot with blind fervor. It's not really about the boots. It is about an enthusiasm he doesn't know how to express otherwise, a soul-deep _need_ that terrifies him, the unquestioned rightness of being on the floor underneath another man. There's a security in being accepted like this, in being with a partner whose drive for control is as strong as his own need to be controlled. When Clint awkwardly shuffles to the other foot, the first boot lifts and lands heavily on his up-turned rear, a solid weight that further settles him. Bucky's kind of bad at pretending to ignore his boy, but he does try. Clint smiles and kisses more dirt, more leather, licks a foul-tasting stripe up the side of Bucky's calf. He hears the creak of the chair as Bucky shifts weight forward before he feels a warm hand carding through his soft-shorn hair.

"You're incorrigible, babe," Bucky murmurs after a time, and Clint just grins, happy-drunk. Bucky's not wrong. But it doesn't mean he has to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> A little confused about tagging in Marvel. If you're not writing about a specific movie do you just use MCU? Will that come up if folks search Avengers?


End file.
